Blue Dragon
by Raiga Kagura
Summary: Talta Village has been a peaceful village except when the purple clouds come, bringing a strange monster with it. When this time comes, a young boy and his two companions are ready to fight. Who is behind this strange beast and what will the kids encounter?
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Dragon**

 **Chapter 1: The Dark Clouds**

A young boy with jet black, spiky hair lays in his favorite spot: on a rock by the windmill. Another boy with smooth hair and blue eyes sat nearby reading a book. The boy with the spiky hair sits up. "Hey Jiro!" he calls. "Any idea where Kluke went?" Jiro closes his eyes and closes his book. "No need to yell, Shu. I'm right here."

Shu smiled and scratched his head. "Heh. My bad. Anyway, where's Kluke?" Jiro got up. "I do believe she is up there." He points over to where a young girl sat on the boarded deck. "Oh. Well, there was something I wanted to talk to you guys about." Shu said.

"Hm? Well, if you say so." Jiro followed Shu up to the boarded deck. Kluke sat there with a picture in her hands. It was of her mom and dad. Shu ran up and said "Hey, Kluke! I came up with an idea of how we can fight!"

Kluke and Jiro looked surprised. "But does your grandpa know about this?" Kluke asked. Shu shook his head. "No, but we'll avenge the deaths that happened last time." Kluke looks down at the picture of her parents and tears slid down her cheeks. "Okay. What's the plan?"

…

Fushira, Shu's grandfather, looked around, asking the villagers "Has anyone seen Shu?" The answer was always the same. No one has seen him. Fushira sighed. "What is that boy up to now?" he wondered to himself as he continued his search. Then it happened.

"No…" Fushira said as he looked at the sky. The sky was covered with purple clouds. 'I must find Shu quickly!' he thought as he started hurrying to find Shu.

That's when the rumbling happened. "IT'S COMING!" a woman screamed. Another villager yelled "Get on deck! The Land Shark is down below!"

A rock-like fin stuck out of the ground, moving as if a shark in water. Fushira ran up the deck. "Has anyone seen Shu?" he asked. Then Jiro's father said "Hey, isn't that Shu?" Then Jiro's mother cried "And Jiro and Kluke! They'll be killed!" Fushira looked out to see the kids.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Shu said as he got ready to fight the Land Shark with his Broad Sword. The shark turned toward him and he grinned, narrowing his eyes. "Try and fight me, you huge chunk of rock!"

The Land Shark headed right for him and he jumped out of the way, hitting it with his sword. "What?! It didn't do anything!" Then he noticed something shine on its head. The weak spot!" As the Land Shark turned around and headed for him again, Shu jumped and hit the shiny spot. The Land Shark went crazy!

"Alright!" Shu yelled as he landed. But then his Broad Sword broke. "Damn it!" he yelled and pulled out a knife. "You should be weaker, so I'll be able to take you down!" He attacks again and again until the Land Shark was focused on him.

"Okay! Just like we planned!" Shu ran at Kluke and Jiro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Land Shark**

"Get it ready!" Shu yelled as he runs past them and stops. The Land Shark continued toward them. "Wait…" Shu said. "NOW!"

Jiro and Kluke pulled with all their might and a gate came up. The Land Shark drove right into it but was stuck! "Yes!" Shu, Kluke, and Jiro yelled. "Alright, Shu. Finish it off." Jiro said. Shu nodded and pulled out his knife again, walking toward the struggling Land Shark.

Suddenly, the Land Shark broke through and drove through the ground, bringing Shu, Kluke, and Jiro with it! "Damn it!" Shu said, trying to get out before it dragged them under. But it was too late. The ground closed up over them!

…

"Uhn…" Shu's eyes open slightly and he sits up, rubbing his head. Then his eyes widen and he stands up quickly, yelling "Kluke! Jiro!" He looked around and noticed them a few feet away, coming to. He runs over and helps them up. "You guys okay?" he asks. Jiro nods and Kluke says "Yes, but where are we?"

Shu looks around and narrows his eyes in confusion. They were in what looked like a cavern. "Huh. I have no idea…" He continues to look around and then notices the Land Shark a few feet away. "Hey, check that out!"

He runs over and scratches his head in confusion when he saw that it was made of metal. "It's some sort of machine." Jiro said, his hand on his chin. Shu shrugs and puts his hand out to touch it, but Jiro smacks his hand away. "What are you doing? There's no telling what this thing could do!"

Shu narrowed his eyes at Jiro. "Jeez, you're always too careful!" "And you're always to empty-headed!" Jiro retaliated. Then Kluke got between them. "Both of you, stop it! We seriously need to find a way out of here. This place creeps me out!"

Shu nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We should find a way out of here." Jiro, Kluke, and Shu begin looking around the cavern for a way out but, a few minutes later, have still not found a way out. They all flop down beside the Land Shark, exhausted. "Any luck?" Shu asks. "No…" Jiro said. Shu looks up at the Land Shark and notices a button on it. "What if we…"

"No Shu! I told you, that thing is dangerous!" Jiro yelled, but it was too late. Shu had gotten up and pressed the button. That's when the rumbling started. "Oh no!" Kluke cried out.

The Land Shark shoots up out of the ground! Shu and his friends grab onto it and it blasts through the ceiling above. "Gnh…Where's this thing going?!" Kluke yells over the wind. "I think we're about to find out!" Shu yells.

…

Finally, the Land Shark crashes down. Shu opens his eyes to see that they were in a strange-looking base. "What? NOW where are we?" Shu wonders. Then a few robots come up. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The robots immediately advance on the kids and grab them. "Hey! Let me go!" Shu yells. All of them struggle as the machines carried them through the base.

Finally, they arrive in what looks like a throne room and they are thrown to the ground. Shu gets up and looks around. "HEY! What's the big idea?!" Then they hear a soft laughter and turn to see an old, purple man in a strange robe and a weird creature with a snake head, which was on his shoulder, sitting on the throne. "Ah, such young souls." He says.

"I am Nene, leader of this base. You may have noticed some of my creations, such as the Land Shark." Shu grit his teeth and pointed at Nene. "So you destroyed our village?! Do you KNOW how many people you have killed?!" Nene closes his eyes and laughs softly again. "Yes, I do know. As a matter of fact, I quite enjoy it. You see, I enjoy hearing the screams of the dying people of the Land Shark. It fills me with joy!"

"Enough!" Shu yells. "We'll take you down here and now!" He charged right at Nene, but Nene easily knocks him away. "Hmph, such insolence. Throw them out." The robots return and grab the party again. They then go over to the windows. "Shu struggles with all his might, but the robots throw them out the window!

"Damn it! AAAHHHH!" Shu screams, along with his comrades as they plummet toward the ground. Suddenly, a beam of light comes out of nowhere and stops their fall, bringing them toward the base. Once they were safely on the ground, all three sigh with relief. Shu looks up then to see three light spheres.


End file.
